prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Simple Mizunderstanding
A Simple Mizunderstanding is the first episode of Miz & Mrs.. It is the first overall episode. Summary Welcome to the world of Mike and Maryse. The WWE Superstars prep for the birth of their first baby. Recap On the series premiere of “Miz & Mrs.,” Miz and Maryse bring the WWE Universe into their busy lives weeks before the birth of baby girl, Monroe Sky, in late March. It's the longtime couple's hijinks that make their journey to parenthood that much sweeter, sillier and more endearing than ever. Viewers are lucky to be along for the wild ride as Miz and Maryse juggle career, a major move and pregnancy on the USA Network show. Case in point: When The Miz arrives at Maryse's glamorous pregnancy photoshoot ready to pose in the nude because he Miz-understood directions, he plays along with his Miz-take, resulting in a hysterical session that sends the mom-to-be – and everyone on set – into a fit of laughter. Later, when the couple must plan how they'll move their family – including their four-legged loved ones and her mom Marjo – from Los Angeles to Austin, Texas, during Maryse's third trimester, their spirited argument ends up decided by their pup, Pumpkin. While Maryse suggests a private jet, Miz says a Winnebago is the way to go, and Pumpkin happens to agree with a kiss to Miz's face. Later in the premiere, Maryse proposes the idea of a private custom tour bus, and Miz may just be on board. Stay tuned. Back on The Road to WrestleMania, Maryse visits her fellow Superstars during a WWE event. While live on Renee Young's Instagram, she experiences a quick bout of “momnesia” and maybe even a Braxton Hicks contraction. Renee has a moment of panic and sends Titus O’Neil on a backstage chase in search of The Miz. Just when Titus saves the day and finds the papa-to-be, Miz discovers his wife snacking and chatting with her friends in catering. False alarm! Stay tuned to Miz & Mrs. every Tuesday night at 10/9 C on USA Network following SmackDown LIVE. (We can't wait for more funny interactions between Miz and Marjo!) Image Gallery A Simple Mizunderstanding 2.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 3.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 4.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 5.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 6.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 7.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 8.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 9.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 10.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 11.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 12.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 13.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 14.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 15.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 16.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 17.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 18.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 19.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 20.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 21.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 22.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 23.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 24.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 25.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 26.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 27.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 28.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 29.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 30.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 31.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 32.jpg A Simple Mizunderstanding 33.jpg See also *Miz & Mrs. External links * A Simple Mizunderstanding at WWE.com * Simple Mizunderstanding on WWE Network Category:Miz & Mrs. episodes Category:2018 television events